My Brown Eyed Girl A Drew Carey Fanfic
by LeahElizabeth
Summary: Drew finds a little girl without a family. He originally brings her home out of obligation until the weekend is over but then one of his friend's becomes attached. Featuring all of your favorites: Drew, Kate, Lewis, Oswald, Wick, Mimi, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is my first Drew Carey Show fan-fiction. I'm setting it before Kate and Drew have begun to date. I'll try to focus on as many characters as I can with the idea I'm putting forward, but the main focus will eventually be on a more human side (and far less creepy) of Lewis Kiniski. _

_I know DCS fan-fiction isn't a big draw but I hope people at least read this and notice the other stories that can be universal. That being said I'm still working on my Bones fan-fiction and that gets attention more than this one. But if I manage to write a chapter for Bones every week and I have time (a rare case) I'll be updating this one. That being said... Onward!))_

CHAPTER ONE

The office phone rang. Again. Again. Again. All the while the office clock ticked away. Drew could hear it's clicking sound. He had been listening to it since nine o'clock this morning when he first showed up for work at the usual time. Mr. Wick had made an appearance and fired Johnson using a Bingo machine and a carnival balloon game and three darts. Everything was routine in the mundane life he was leading, except for the explosion of color that usually sat behind him: Mimi Bobeck.

She usually kept him on his toes with the usual pranks and vice versa. In fact, at the present moment she was currently in the bathroom trying to wash out a blue stain on her dress that he had caused by some expertly placed paint, a coffee mug, and a squirt gun. Ah, the things you could think. After she was hit in the chest by the staining liquid she had cried out and claimed that she had to go to the ladies room to wash it out, Drew had made a comment like 'don't get it all messy with your paws' and that had been the high point of his day. His usual weekday at work.

The phone rang again and this time, Drew answered it. After all, he couldn't spend too much time basking in the glory of his prank or else Mr. Wick or Mrs. Lauder would find out and he ran the risk of being fired, despite having worked there in the same position for years and years.

"Hello. Drew Carey. Assistant Director of Personnel. Can I help you?" Drew said his usual speel, tilting his head to the right as he held his white phone between his shoulder and ear as he riffled through his paperwork. "This is about my pitch for a Winfred Lauder employee lounge?" Another quiet and a comment on the other line made Drew stop flipping through papers. "It's been accepted?!" A giant grin and he slammed his hands on the table at the next comment, rising to his feet. "I've been promoted to Director of Personnel?!" His eyes wide behind black rimmed glasses he said the next comment with exuberance pumping his arms. "I have a hot, skinny, easy girlfriend!?" With the same grin on his face he yelled out the last line. "April Fools Day isn't for six months Mister Wick!"

Just then the British boss' head poked out from his office door, smiling, his own black phone held to his ear. "Sorry Carey. Just call that dress rehearsal for the real thing." And the door closed as Drew slumped back down at his desk.

Luckily his sulking was short lived as Mimi Bobeck came trudging in her blue eye shadow and black mascara streaking down her soaked face. Her blonde hair and wig parts soaked to the bone with water, and some other unknown components of her face painting soaking the collar of her bizarre dress. With a loud growl she stopped right behind Drew's chair, he spun around with a calm little smile that was followed by a fake pout.

"Aw.. What's the matter Mimi? When you turned on the sink did the water spray up instead of down as if someone tampered with the nozzle by going to Home Depot and picking up a new one and replacing the only working faucet in the women's bathroom with the trick one just minutes after lunch?" Drew gave another horribly pleased smile. "Just a lucky guess."

"Bite me!" Mimi snarled, moving to her desk and plopping down as she tried to wipe off the mess with her handkerchief.

"Oh can it Mimi." Drew shook his head and turned back around to face his desk. Taking off his glasses he moved to wipe them with his suit coat. He always felt the need to do that when being forced to look at so many colors that should cause blindness when he had to look at her. "We get to go home in about five minutes." Sliding his glasses back on, he leaned back in his chair. The last five minutes were often the quickest.

"Pig!" Mimi called out as she reapplied her bright pink lipstick with a huge purple mirror that she had pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

Just then the phone rang and Drew felt himself cringe and kick his desk in annoyance. Five minutes until he could go home and of course someone would call him, and he had a good hankering of who it was. He practically pulled the entire phone and its compartment off his desk. "Listen sir. I get it! My life is a big circle of crap! I don't need a daily reminder THANK YOU!"

Just then Chuck, the short African American security guard appeared in his cubicle clasping a black cell phone in one hand and his other hand was holding something on the other side of the flimsy wooden wall. "Glad the guy hiring all of the people I'm working with has a stable head on his shoulders."

"Oh Chuck. Hey!" Drew said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed as he rose to his feet, a nervous silly grin on his face. He stuck out a hand for a handshake which Chuck noticeably did not take. He instead proceeded to stare at it as though Drew was holding out a baby's head. Drew promptly pocketed his hand, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What can I help you with?"

"I was making my rounds in the department store when a clerk paged me with a problem." Chuck announced, still staying rather close to the edge of the cubicle.

"Oh yeah?" Drew tilted his head in question.

"Yeah. We had one of these things sleeping in dressing room number three." Chuck continued, and after that statement he gave a yank of his right hand and a little girl came stumbling out from behind the outer wall of the cubicle. She looked about six, her brown hair a mess, and her overalls were quite worn and obviously too big for her, probably not even hers. Her brown eyes were focused down on her dirty tennis shoes that looked about ready to fall apart. "Asked her where her family was she said she didn't have one. After I yanked her out of the dressing room she stopped talking." As Chuck went on he noticed the girl becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but the poor little thing was being held in place.

"Damn it." Drew whispered beneath his breath. Leave it to Winfred-Lauder to get stray kids running about. "So what am I supposed to do?" Drew demanded of Chuck who just gave a shrug of his shoulders in return.

"The word is she probably came from foster care. Ran away." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ticket stub. "I'm worried Drew. This here is a bus ticket from Florida. If she's a runaway our only option is to call the foster care board and trace her."

Drew looked to the child and then back to Chuck, clearly out of his element. "Then what?"

Chuck's watch then beeped. Letting go of the small girl's hand he pressed a button silencing it. "It's five o'clock my shift's over and so my worry leaves with it. G'night Drew." And before Drew could argue otherwise, he was gone, leaving the little girl with him.

In his state of panic Drew reached for the phone, hurriedly dialing a phone number that he had pulled up on his computer. Giving the little girl, whom was now sitting in the large chair across from his desk that practically dwarfed her, a little smile he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to pick up. "Hi. Center for Foster Care my name's Drew Carey and I work at Winfred Lauder and..." He stopped short and blinked. "What do you mean it's past five and you're heading out to drink?" Another blink and he looked even angrier. "What do you mean you're closed for the weekend?!" His face turned a bit redder. "What do you mean I sound whiney?! Well... Ma'am.. How does THIS sound?!" And he slammed the receiver down. A bit out of breath he looked back to the little girl who stared back at him in silence.

Drew was antsy and nervous. Nearly everyone had left for the day besides Mimi, and Wick just wouldn't care, so the issue was left on his shoulders. And to make matters worse, Mimi came out of her bear cave to talk to him.

"Someone left this poor baby alone?" Mimi cooed in a voice that made Drew cringe. God help any child that was stuck with Mimi. "Poor thing. What are you going to do?" What's this? No quip? Drew swallowed. Should he be expecting something or was she actually behaving in front of the little girl.

"Well, no one's at the Center for Foster Care until Monday..." Drew began, the little girl had wrapped her arms around her legs watching the two of them as though they were a television show.

"You can't leave her here pig." Mimi said suddenly with mouth slightly agape, as if in shock that he would even think of it. Though he was a pig he still had some limits. "I can't take her. I have a date tonight."

"God help that poor animal." Drew wouldn't even wish Mimi on a kid he didn't know, so he wasn't about to suggest that she take her, but he'd give her that little bit of satisfaction. "I guess I have to take her... Until the weekend." Drew sighed, now looking back to the little girl who now had a file on her lap. "Don't touch that. I need to finish the store's quota by tomorrow.." Drew said gently, reaching across the desk for the file only to stare at the paper that he had picked up. "It's done... It's all done." In awe he looked up to see the little girl clasping a pencil. She had filled it out? This little girl had done math that was often trying on Drew who had been doing it for years!

"Wow pig. Leave it to you to get stuck with children of the corn." Mimi scoffed, glad she had dodged that bullet before leaving.

Drew's eyes shifted from Mimi shaking her hips, a sight that made him want to vomit, back to the small child. This was going to be an interesting weekend...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Drew was supposed to meet the gang at the Warsaw but with this newfound development of a little kid on his hands plans had to change. He couldn't very well drag a small child to a bar! He wasn't Kate for god sakes! This wasn't a little drinking buddy, it was a human being. A small human being. Though Drew couldn't help but feel a bit alien with the manner she was sitting at his kitchen table not uttering a word. In fact, he hadn't heard her speak since about three hours ago when they first met. Was she a mute, the spawn of Satan, or just shy? Now, Drew loved kids, and he was definitely going to try his darndest to get her to open up.

He had already attempted a sock puppet show, a food fight that ended up just being him throwing food at himself, and a round of peekaboo that ended up in him smacking the top of his head against the bottom of the kitchen table. Perhaps this child was far beyond a round of peekaboo but what did Drew know? It wasn't like he ever had a kid before!

Now stationed by his loyal refrigerator with the door open, he looked to the girl from behind his retro black rimmed glasses. "Lets see... Milk? Do you want some milk?" Silence. Drew looked back inside the fridge and looked back out again. "Water?" A pair of brown eyes stared back at him causing him to peer back into the fridge. "Beer? Brewed right here at home. Can't get better than that." A commercial style grin crossed his lips. The girl was still quiet.

Drew sighed and shut the fridge door, walking over to the kitchen table he sat down in one of his chairs which was probably from the 70's (he hadn't bothered to change any of his parents' furniture in the house). He folded his hands and leaned forward, his tie undone around his neck as he looked at the small girl seated at the booth section near his cooler. Her little legs dangling she watched him with a sad sort of expression.

"Look." Drew began with a heavy sigh, realizing that he was definitely floundering here. "This is just for the weekend until we can sort something out. I'm really trying here so the least you can do is just tell me what you want to eat. I've never had a kid before but I know that in order to maintain life they need to eat." A weak little smile across his lips awaiting something. Anything. And there was nothing.

He let his head fall forward and his head made contact with the tabletop with a loud thud that was only drowned out by the kitchen door opening and a group of familiar voices.

"Who knew that Mentos and Diet Coke weren't play things to give to monkeys?" Lewis Kiniski announced to his best friend Oswald, gesturing up toward the ceiling.

"Well, now Drug Co does." Kate affirmed, rolling her eyes as she brought up the rear.

"Mm.. Mentos." Oswald sighed dreamily, his hands arriving at the flap of his coat before looking to Kate with a trying desperately hard to be seductive look, which just turned out goofy. "The fresh maker."

All three began removing their coats in the middle of the kitchen all together unbuttoning and unzipping respectively all at once until all three froze. Everyone's eyes slowly traveled toward the kitchen table and the little girl who sat there watching them.

"Geeze Drew. Can't you just get a dog like a normal person?" Lewis announced in a stunned, flat tone right as Speedy came bounding into the kitchen.

This new diversion caused the little girl to blink wide eyed and move away from the table and toward the Golden Retriever. Speedy gave a 'woof' and then trotted into the living room with the girl not far behind. Drew sighed and running his hands through his crewcut rose to his feet and moved toward the fridge. There he grabbed a beer and immediately popped the cap off. Boy did he need it.

"Drew! What are you thinking?" Kate exclaimed in a rather loud whisper, rushing to her best friend with urgency. "I know you were complaining how they wouldn't sell you things off the children's menu at the waffle house but this is going too far!"

"Come on Kate. It's not like that at all." Drew waved her away, walking over to Lewis and Oswald who sat themselves at his kitchen table. He handed each one of them a beer and they immediately popped the tops off and began drinking. "They found her in one of the dressing rooms. They think she's a runaway." He confided in a very soft voice so not to cause alarm in the next room. "I have to keep her over the weekend until the Foster Care center opens back up."

"A kid Drew? Are you sure about that?" Lewis piped up in between sips of his Buzz Beer. "You can barely sit through a Tom and Jerry Cartoon without needing to get a piece of pizza let alone sitting for half an hour listening to the story behind a macaroni necklace."

"Hey!" Oswald cried out suddenly, looking horribly offended.

Lewis leaned forward in a clearly patronizing manner that everyone caught but Oswald. "And I loved it."

"Okay then." Oswald nodded, now content and very proud and returned to drinking his Buzz Beer and killing even more brain cells.

"It's just for the weekend. I'll be fine." Drew nodded, though he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.

"What's her name?" Kate inquired, stepping closer toward the table and her group of friends.

"Don't know. She hasn't spoken since Chuck caught her sleeping in the dressing room." Drew shook his head. "Then again, I'd be rendered speechless too if one of the first things I saw when dragged up to the office was Mimi." The gang all shivered simultaneously.

"She hasn't said a word?" Oswald inclined his head in question.

"She hasn't said a word. She hasn't eaten anything. She won't eat a thing. And I'm the king of food. It isn't like there aren't options in my castle!" Drew exclaimed, shaking his head he downed the rest of his bottle of beer and the rest of the gang followed suit. Finishing his beverage he placed the bottle in the sink. "I have to go get some juice for her. Kate, would you mind watching her?"

Kate looked at Drew wide eyed, waving her hands in the air. "Oh no. I have a date I have to get ready for." She told him quickly, making her way toward the door.

Drew turned to look at Oswald who also was already moving to his feet. "Wish I could Drew. But I've got a company party with everyone at Global Parcel." Without asking, no one ever did, he opened the fridge door and stole a six pack of Buzz Beer. "I'll be needing this." And with that Oswald and Kate left.

Drew stood there all alone for a few long moments until he sighed and turned around to look at Lewis. "I'll probably regret asking this, but Lewis, can you watch her?"

Lewis looked up dumbfounded, hoping it was just the little bit of alcohol taking affect. "What?"

"Just for a little while. Fifteen minutes tops." Drew headed into the living room where the little girl was petting Speedy. Drew tried to pat her on the shoulder but she quickly recoiled. He did his best to ignore the fright he had caused and moved to his coat rack, taking his coat he slipped his arms through the sleeves. "Just to the convenient store around the block."

"Are you crazy?" Lewis followed him the entire way with long lanky strides. "I can't. Drew. I can't I have a.... Well I have this thing... A date.. A meeting... A..." Lewis drew his lip inward in a scowl. "I'm screwed either way aren't I?"

"Thanks buddy." Drew patted Lewis' right shoulder before heading out the door rather quickly.

The door clicked shut and Lewis was now left alone... For the most part. The tall janitor turned around only to find Speedy laying across the carpet. Wasn't there supposed to be a kid here? His brow furrowed and he began to search the room. Not left alone two seconds and he had already misplaced a little person! If Drew found out he'd never live it down. Why did things like this always happen to him?

With a heavy sigh he turned into the kitchen, his neck craning around the open doorway. Nothing. Where was she? That's when he saw them... Two little socked feet protruding from beneath the circular kitchen table. There she was.

Striding toward the table he bit on the inside of his bottom lip. He worked with monkeys all day, a child couldn't be that much more difficult. His long arms swayed back and forth at his sides, his head angled downwards. "You know, you shouldn't stay under there. People will start thinking you're weird." _Ironic enough? The weird lecturing the weird._ Lewis closed his eyes, ridding himself of these taunting thoughts.

"Will you come out for a sandwich?" He offered, biting the inside of his lip once again and moved to the cupboards opening and closing them accompanied by the occasional clash of metal silver wear and ceramic plates until his work was done.

Bringing the sandwich back over to the table he set it on top and waited. And waited some more. And then some more. He felt like he was on one of those animal documentaries that he usually watched out of boredom when his Sci Fi shows weren't on, but this one had little payoff. Lewis stepped toward the table and he watched the little socked feet slink back under._ Great. Just great._ He sighed, shaking his head he walked over toward the booth and plopped down, careful not to kick the little body underneath.

He then proceeded to open up another beer, staring for no particular reason in front of him as he began to ramble. "You can't stay under there forever." He lectured, taking yet another swig of his drink. "Scientists at Drug Co have released reports that say animals grow only as big as their cages. You don't want to stay under there unless you want to be small forever." He set his beer bottle down and blinked with realization. "Instead of a tall, lanky freak!" He exclaimed with widened eyes as the idea struck him. "Maybe it'll work backwards. Make room!"

And without much more warning than that he ducked his well over six foot body under the kitchen table. Shifting and contorting until both of them could fit underneath it. Lewis had to hunch over quite a bit, even sitting indian style to the point where it looked horribly uncomfortable and he resembled a hunchback but he showed no sign in moving. Grimacing he reopened his eyes and they finally landed on the little girl who was staring at him wide eyed, as though amazed.

_So small. _He found himself thinking as he looked at her little hands that were clasping onto her little knees that were pulled into her chest. _How could anything be that small? _The large man wondered in disbelief. He was willing to bet that his large hands could easily wrap around her waist without trying. She looked scared, though less frightened than earlier, probably as a result of him actually showing his own 'weakness' and ducking beneath the table with her. Lewis found himself feeling like he was a little kid again, making forts with Oswald and Drew.

His eyes met with hers and gave a goofy sort of smile that was trying very hard to be reassuring. "Hey." The little girl blinked back in the darkness that the overhead table caused until finally..

"Hi." Came her little voice, so very quiet.

_She spoke! She spoke to me! _Lewis felt his heart race excitedly though he tried very hard to hide it even despite him bumping his head again on the bottom of the table. It took Drew all day and she still hadn't spoken to him, it didn't take him nearly as long! Lewis for once, actually felt proud and a warm fuzzy feeling took over his upper chest. The kind of feeling you got when a new dvd collection of Battlestar Galactica went on sale. And it was the best.

Lewis slinked his long arm around the underside of the table and to the top, blindly feeling about for a few moments until he found what he was looking for. Grasping onto it he brought the plate with the sandwich under the table and set it on the floor in front of the little girl.

Withdrawing his hand Lewis could only smile kindly at the tiny thing. "There you go. Peanut butter and banana."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_I realize that I haven't updated in a while so I took some time tonight to write up another chapter. If you're reading, thank you. I promise I'll continue as long as people are interested :)

CHAPTER THREE

Drew juggled two large grocery bags in his arms. He had only meant to get some juice but once he reached the corner store he saw a whole bunch of snacks that 'kids' would like to eat, which really meant that _he'd _be eating them but at the checkout counter when behind a very beautiful redhead he'd pass it off for his kid. It made buying three packs of fruit roll ups way less embarrassing to explain to the redhead. Oh god, could he possibly get any more Charlie Brown?

Shaking his head with a curse under his breath he managed to knock on the front door with his elbow since his arms were currently full. Lewis would have to answer the door for him. But of course, as he should have guessed, after each knock there was only silence when his best friend failed to answer the door.

"Damn it Lewis." Drew cursed under his breath and reached for the door handle dropping one of the paper bags to the stoop step. "Crap. Crap. CRAP!" He cried out loudly in frustration stomping his feet like a child as his door swung open. There was no one there but apparently his tantrum had caused the door to open fully.

Blinking behind his thick rimmed black glasses he picked up what remains of the bag's contents that he could manage and hurried inside. The living room was empty, definitely not a good sign. Blinking Drew felt his eyes widen.

"Oh my god. Now I've lost the kid AND Lewis." And with widened eyes he hurried into the kitchen.

Nope, not in there either. Shaking his head he practically threw the bags down on the circular kitchen table and that's when he heard some noise coming from his backyard. Blinking with confusion he stepped across the kitchen tripping right over a plate on the floor. Wincing he shook his head and picked the plate right up.

"Lewis!" He exclaimed before tossing the plate in the sink and then opened the door, making his way outside. "You better not have my mom's china in the garden or I'll-"

It was dark out, as it was the evening, but he could clearly see the little girl seated on top of his father's pool table, which couldn't have happened without assistance given her small height. And she was laughing, he could hear it even with her little back facing him. This was the most sound she had made since being found at the department store. It wasn't until he saw the long arm with the watch on the wrist at the other end of the table that he even had a clue of what was going on.

Lewis Kiniski was currently ducking on the other side of the pool table putting on a little 'show' for the little girl equipt with voices and animalistic sounds that only he could make and did on a regular basis, which made others question his sanity. Not only that but he seemed quite into the whole production so it wasn't just for the amusement of the little girl.

"Don't you dare say that about my friend... Now I will have to eat you!" Lewis bellowed from under the table and his makeshift hand puppet began to 'eat' his other hand with the appropriate sounds to accompany it. "Not only that, but my pet bunny will now come to save me.. My bunny named..." He halted here, becoming stuck on something as simple as a name for a make believe bunny. Until finally, it came. "LOSWALD." Yes, that made perfect sense and soon a bunny hand puppet had taken the stage much to the child's delight as she smiled widely again and leaned forward as though she was watching the most interesting movie in the whole world.

Then even Drew found himself chuckling. "Quick. Stop before Krew becomes a crocodile." He laughed which caused the little girl to turn around and stop laughing as she watched the chubby man approach her. Lewis meanwhile bumped his head on the underside of the pool table.

"Geeze Drew. Give a guy some warning will ya?" Lewis grunted as he bent his knees and then straightened right to his feet.

"Sorry buddy." Drew smiled, shaking his head as he remained where he stood. His hands shoved themselves into his pants pockets as he leaned back on his left leg. "I ended up picking up more things at the store than I expected."

"S'okay." Lewis murmured, rubbing the top of his head with a wince as his eyes then trailed over to the little girl who was staring at Drew. He hurt a little bit inside now that he didn't have her full attention. He liked making her laugh, for a moment he had felt like a movie star. "I put her up on the table so if I left she couldn't go beyond the square." He commented with a shrug though it wasn't the truth, he was just playing the tough guy now, but really, he was just trying to get her to look at him.

"Want a beer before you go? I've got some in the cooler." Drew offered, though he was stating the obvious, he did own Buzz Beer after all. Moving toward the girl he reached out to pick her up so to lower her, but immediately she retracted. Frowning he tried again, not to no avail, she just moved further back on the table staring at him like he was Godzilla. "How'd you even get her up here? She won't even let me touch her." He reached again and the girl backed up even more, she was running out of space to go!

"I just picked her up, Drew. It isn't rocket science." Lewis shook his head before coming alongside of the table and reaching out his arms he picked the little girl right up.

Drew watched in amazement as the little girl wrapped her arms around his friend's neck and Lewis' large hands moved to brace her gently. Where'd he even learn how to do that? Drew was fairly certain he didn't do that with the monkeys at Drug Co, or that they'd even let him!

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Drew asked in a mock gasp as his jaw dropped and Lewis made his way past him and into the kitchen carrying the small child. "She won't even let me touch her but she lets you pick her up?" He exclaimed in disbelief, following hot on his best friend's trail demanding answers. It wasn't like he was a pervert. He was just trying to help and doing everything he possibly could and then Lewis strides in and wreaks the benefit? It didn't seem fair.

"Only after she ate dinner." Lewis explained with a shrug, walking into the living room, his large hand on the girl's back.

"She ate dinner?" Drew blinked, hot in pursuit.

"I just said that Drew." Lewis responded seriously as he turned around to face his friend. "Then she had pudding and then Leah let me pick her up." He shook his head as though it were no big deal and continued moving toward the door.

"Leah?" Drew followed, still behind his friend.

"Her name's Leah." Lewis shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What? How in the hell did you figure that one out?" Drew demanded.

"I dunno." Lewis shrugged his shoulders again, even under the weight of the little girl's arms. "I just asked her I guess." He admitted before blinking and realizing how clingy he was being he attempted to readjust. "Here. You take her."

Drew sighed heavily and held out his arms as Lewis' hands moved to pull her away but Leah just clung tighter. He tried to then weave his hands under her arms to pry her off but she then buried her face in his chest. He tried to pull again but she just wouldn't let go.

"I think I broke her." Lewis admitted with a weak, lost sort of look as he finally stopped pulling at her. He looked like he might be sick for any damage he had brought onto such a small person.

"You didn't break her Lewis." Drew shook his head and then gave a little smile. "You know, I think she really likes you buddy."

"I don't want her to like me." Lewis frowned, a blatant lie but in a state of panic he said it anyways as he moved to the door and tried to put his sneakers on so he could leave, even if Leah was clinging to him like some sort of koala.

"Well, that's too damn bad pal. Because she's not going to let you go." Drew was still smiling, enjoying seeing this panicked side of his friend and not to mention that the child was no longer keeping to herself which couldn't be healthy. Then again, he wasn't sure liking Lewis was healthy either.

"Put my hat on my head." Lewis managed to get out, nodding toward his dark blue beanie that he used to wear on the job but now wore to protect his ears from the cold.

"Sorry, no can do Lewis." Drew responded calmly, his arms now at his sides. "You can't leave until she lets you go and I doubt that that's going to happen any time soon. At least until she falls asleep." Drew could now see the worried look on his friend's face. Drew meanwhile, tried to look on the bright side. "She has to fall asleep eventually buddy." He encouraged, giving Lewis a pat on his shoulder though the man seemed to be in a shocked daze.

Drew began to move toward his stairs. "Just sit on the couch, watch some tv, and when she dozes off you can get out of here." He went on now stepping up them toward his bedroom, Lewis meanwhile stood in the living room.

"Drew! You can't leave me here." He countered as he self consciously began to bounce with the small girl. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do that.

"There's beer in the fridge and some pizza. You're good to go." Drew went on before he disappeared. "Night buddy!"

Lewis was alone now, no one his age to keep him company and as he stood in front of the couch he moved from bouncing, to swaying. It was a slow back and forth. He had been screwed over many times in his life. Countless times. But for some reason he was willing to bet that this particular time was going to stick out.


End file.
